Tattoo
by Battle97
Summary: So this nigga from Chicago wakes up dead in this crazy ass place where people possess strange abilities. I won't say too much because even I don't know what's about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Tattoo

" _Forgive me my son. The weight of my burden must not force you towards the depths. Discard the locket I entrusted you with for the natures of so are cursed. I bid thee a farewell."_

These words played in a continuous loop within the realm of Taiyo's mind. He started to whisper them gently from his lips in disbelief. The room around him began to grow cold and silent. Taiyo stood paralyzed reading the note.

Taiyo: Forgive me…..forgive me….. forgive me….. I bid thee a farewell…. I bid thee a farewell.

Taiyo's stomach started to turn from the inside. He felt a sharp pain in his chest forcing him to his knees dropping the letter.

Taiyo: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Taiyo let out a painful yell of despair. The tears flowing down his face began to fill his lip. The sight tortured him to the core. He lifted his head to view his father once more. His body dangled from the rope lifeless. Taiyo remained on the ground for a few moments until he rose and untied the rope releasing his father.

Taiyo: How could this have happened? I got the medicine today from the healing vendor…YOU DID NOT HAVE TO DO THIS?!

Taiyo had never felt such pain. He clinched his fist aggressively while a single tear fell from his face. Taiyo had spent a life of suffering but this day was one of his worst. A few hours passed and the moon began to emerge through the wooden windows of Taiyo's hut. He covered his father's corpse with a woolen sheet and prepared to rest.

Taiyo: I shall give you a proper burial tomorrow.

He remembered his father's words about the locket around his neck as he lied on his mat.

Taiyo's Mind: How can I discard something so precious to me? Is it really cursed?

He removed the locket and sat it beside him.

Taiyo: I remember the day you gave me it. It was around the first year we moved to the slums of the Sector Of Emerald.

Taiyo reminisced the day that his Father fixed the locket around his neck. It happened 8 years prior while Taiyo was only 10 years old. His father had returned from a long shift at work to find young Taiyo attempt to make a fire with the wood he collected during the day.

Child Taiyo: Papa I'm sorry! I tried to get the hut warm before you returned but I could not do it papa, I could not do it!

Taiyo's Father: Haha! Do not fret my son. I have worked a long day and this cool air relieves me of my exhaustion.

Taiyo's Father notices Taiyo's quivering body as the air breezed by.

Taiyo's Father: Why don't you sit down…. I want you to pay attention to this.

Taiyo's Father put his hands together closely. A large flame arose from the pile of wood in front of them. Taiyo's eyes opened wide in awe.

Child Taiyo: Woah! How did you do that!? Please teach me father, please!

Taiyo ran over and jumped in his father's lap.

Taiyo's Father: Put your hands together and concentrate.

Taiyo conjoined his hands and closed his eyes. He put all his strength into his arms; the veins in his muscles started to show.

Taiyo: Arghhhhhhhh !

Taiyo screamed with all his might….until he passed gas in his garments. The embarrassed Taiyo turned around at his father and blushed.

Taiyo's Father: Hahaha! Such a bright energy! You can release your hands now. I will explain this world to you and how I am able to cast my powers.

Taiyo's mind glued on to his father's every word.

Taiyo's Father: I guess I should start with this.

A blue aura circulated around his hand

Taiyo's Father: This is called rei my son.

Taiyo: Rei?

Taiyo's Father: Yes, we all have this inside of us; some more than others depending how strong they are. This is how I can cast fire or water or even heal. If you practice with your Rei enough, you'll be able cast new spells or enhance the ones you know. I'm sure you heard of Densetsu?

Taiyo: Densetsu! Of course, he saved the entire world with his sword! There are statues of him everywhere!

Taiyo's Father: Densetsu is the father of rei and is to be known the strongest man to ever live….Are you aware of the time we live in my son ?

Taiyo: Sa-sa-kee

Taiyo's Father: Yes the Sekai Senso Era. This is a time period where all sectors are at war with one another creating chaos and death of many innocent people. There are five sectors in this world. We now live in the Sector Of Emerald. We have an alliance with the Sector Of Ruby.

Taiyo: The one with big big buidings and pretty lights?

Taiyo's Father: Yes, that is the one. We traveled from there not too long ago. This sector is infamous for its poverty and crime yet there are millions of yen spent on what happens over the wall.

Taiyo: What is over that wall? It's so big I can't see over it. I bet even if there were ten of me, we still could not see.

Taiyo Father: That is because they do not want us to see my son. Over that wall lies the academy of Gados.

Taiyo: Ga..do?

Taiyo's Father: So you do not know what a gado is? Ever since Densetsu had fallen as ruler of the land, sectors are in constant battle for power. Power is everything in this world. A sector's power is measured in the strength of the warriors in their land called Gado. The Gados are extremely powerful beings with a considerable amount of rei within them. Each one has different jobs within the sector depending on which division they get into.

Taiyo: Wow! These Gados you speak of sound really cool! Do you think I can become one?

Taiyo's Father: Hahaahaa!

Taiyo: Why do you laugh father? Am I not good enough?

The young Taiyo begins to shed tears and pout.

Taiyo's Father: Settle Taiyo…I laugh because you remind me of myself at your age. I can see the passion in your eyes.

Taiyo: So you do think I can be a Gado!?

Taiyo's Father: The road of becoming an official Gado of a sector is not an easy one. Every year, the gate to the wall opens momentarily for a few minutes without any warning. This is the main cause why most people cannot get through.

Taiyo: So what day does it open?

Taiyo's Father: Nobody knows for it is a secret. They open the gate for a few minutes every year on a different day. That is why when you walk past the gate to go towards the shopping districts, you see many sleeping right next to the entrance so they do not miss their chance for the annual opening.

Taiyo: So, all I must do is wait by the gate every day, then and I will be a Gado!

Taiyo's Father: It is not that easy. This is the Sector Of Emerald, there will be hundreds flooding right through that gate when it opens but only the ones who already possess enough rei may stay in the academy. And even then, they must attend the classes and maintain exceptional grades to get a chance to attempt a final test which would put them in a division.

Taiyo: So it would be impossible for me to get in ….

Taiyo's Father looks at his son's melancholy expression and wipes his tear away.

Taiyo's Father: Here…I want you to have this.

He takes a silver locket out of his pouch. The locket resembles a seashell with rigid edges.

Taiyo: Woah….Where is the key for it father? I would like to see what is inside.

Taiyo's Father fixes the locket around Taiyo's neck and points towards his heart.

Taiyo's Father: I cannot tell you for this must be something you find on your own. Now put your hands together like before and really concentrate this time. Focus my son…I can sense the rei inside of you.

Taiyo put his hands together and closed his eyes once more. Suddenly a small flame burst within the wood.

Taiyo: I did it! I really did it!

Taiyo's Father: This basic fire spell was Densetsu's specialty making elite spells from it and even using it to save our world. Practice this everyday and never lose that locket. Protect it with your very life if you must.

Taiyo: Okay, I promise father!

That was one of the best days Taiyo had lived. His discovery of Rei became an obsession. The recollection of that memory brought a tear down Taiyo's eye as he began to fall asleep in his hut.

Taiyo: I really thought I could become a Gado…this was all for nothing.

He closed his eyes and fell into slumber. Suddenly a mysterious dark figure crept into the home of Taiyo. He blissfully approached without making a single sound. He leaned over and reached for the lockette. The lockette jingled as he scooped it into his palms. The jingle awoke the disoriented Taiyo. Taiyo grabbed the hand of the intruder.

Taiyo: Who are you….?

Intruder: Do not follow me or I will have to kill you.

He slapped Taiyo's hand away and quickly escaped from the hut almost appearing as a shadow as he dashed. Taiyo ran out of the hut in haste looking where the intruder could have escaped.

Taiyo: Where could he have gone?

Taiyo notices a dark figure running and leaping roof to roof.

Taiyo: There you go, I will not let you get away.

Taiyo spurts past the huts drawing closer to his target. He started to see a clear view of the thief but could still not make out his identity. Taiyo started to put his hands together as he ran.

Taiyo: Okay so there is no one around to get hurt. It's time to put my skills to the test.

A fireball started to form in the palm's of Taiyo. The light from the fire illuminated the darkness of the night. Taiyo stopped when he got close enough to the figure and hurled the fireball towards him.

Intruder: Arghhh!

The fire hit him spot on from the back knocking him off the roof. Taiyo ran towards the direction which he fell. He found the intruder recovering from the fall next to a dark alley. Taiyo approached him with rage. That's when the dark figure removed his hooded attire and revealed his face.

Intruder: I told you I will have to kill you if you followed me.

The sight of the thief's face left Taiyo in awe. His mouth dropped towards the ground in disbelief. The identity of this thief turns out to be the best friend of his very own father, Mr. Okata.

Taiyo: Mr. Okata!? But why….? Why are you doing this?

Mr. Okata: I did not want you to find out Taiyo….There is so much you do not know…and so little time to explain. I am truly sorry for what I have to do.

Mr. Okata's rei circulated around his body as he started to gather his energy.

Taiyo: No I do not want to fight you, I just want to know what is hap-

Mr. Okata flashed in front of Taiyo and smacked his face sending his body flying back. Taiyo felt the rei behind the smack. Taiyo had never been in a fight with another rei user before. He collected himself and rose to his feet.

Taiyo: Okay…You leave me no choice then.

Taiyo's red fiery aura then burst around him and he collected his energy. Mr. Okata seemed surprised to witness all of Taiyo's hidden rei. Taiyo rushed towards him throwing fireballs one by one. Mr. Okata swiftly dodged each one as he made his way to Taiyo for another attack. He concentrated all his rei to his left arm to punch Taiyo right in his gut knocking the wind out of him. Taiyo fell to his knees coughing blood.

Mr. Okata: You have grown so strong Taiyo. I can see now that you definitely are the son of Xomoto The Swift.

Mr. Okata clutches his fist full of rei for one final blow to end Taiyo's life. Taiyo looks at Mr. Okata with desperation.

Taiyo: I can join you now father….

Taiyo looks at the face of Mr. Okata and notices something strange. A single tear was beginning to fall from Okata's eye.

Taiyo: … huh ?

Mr. Okata: It is too late…they are already here.

Taiyo: Who is here? Why are you crying? Are you sparring my life?

Mr. Okata: I was trying to protect you. I never wished for you to die. Now there are people coming right now to end your life.

Taiyo: Why….. I do not believe you, why would anyone want to kill me? I am just a commoner from the slums of the Sector Of Emerald.

Taiyo had begun to get hysterical.

Taiyo: I do not want to die…Not yet, I have to know what happened to my father.

Mr. Okata: I will not let you die Taiyo, I will protect you. And then I will tell you everything I kn-

Right before Mr. Okata could finish his sentence, his arm had been sliced clean off his body. Taiyo did not believe anything that was happening as he saw Mr. Okata's limb fly into the air. Mr. Okata gripped his newfound wound in utter pain. Blood spattered all over the street.

Mr. Okata: So they are here. Taiyo go now!

Taiyo: I won't leave you!

Mr. Okata gave Taiyo a terrifying glare.

Mr. Okata: GOOOOO !

Taiyo ran off into the darkness with fear inside his heart.

Mr. Okata stood there with his one arm severed from his body. A group of men appeared through the shadows all wearing dark hooded robes. The leader who had cut Okata's arm off removed his hood and stepped forward.

Mysterious man: We warned you that the lockette should be in our possession by yesterday. You have violated your code with our sector and now we question where your loyalty belongs.

Mr. Okata: hehehe….You mean this lockette.

Okata pulls the lockette out of his pouch to present in front of the men.

Mysterious man: Yes I see that you have fulfilled your duty. Consider your arm to be punishment for delaying our mission. Now hand over the lockette.

Mr. Okata: The only way you will get this is if you can rip it off my corpse.

Mr. Okata smirks in front of the mysterious group.

Mysterious man: An old fool. Your worthless life could have been spared today.

The group of men all charge towards Mr. Okata. Okata puts up a fight dodging and evading attacks and countering with his fist of Rei. One of the men unsheathes his sword and slashed a big cut through Okata's shoulder. Okata leaps a great distance backward and powers up for a devastating attack.

Mr. Okata: I'm much too experienced to let you young Gado's get the best of me. I have not used this in quite some time. Arghhhhh !

Mr. Okata released an explosion of Rei wiping out the wave of men. The only one left was the leader.

Mysterious Man: I can see how you had such a high ranking in our division. You still have an immense amount of Rei left, even as an elder.

Mr. Okata.: I have not fought in quite some time, judging by how fast you took my arm, you should be more interesting than your friends.

The mysterious man started to chuckle.

Mysterious man: Consider yourself blessed old man. You will be the first person to see the first form of my active site.

The mysterious man joined his hands together and an immense amount of Rei flooded his body.

Mysterious Man: I really cannot help but feel sorry for you. I will make your death strenuous and painful for betraying the Sector of Diamond.

Mr. Okata felt startled by the amount of rei the mysterious man was building. A illuminous green aura revolved around the man. Just being around his rei had put Okata on edge.

Mysterious man: Witness the power of the first stage of the active site, my progod phase!

The man flashed in front of Okata slashing him on the opposite side of his shoulder.

Mr. Okata: Arghhh ! His speed dramatically increased! I did not even see him!

The man let out a barrage of quick slashes to Okata's body. Okata leaped back in an attempt to heal but the man appeared right behind stabbing him through his back, pulling the sword out, and kicking him meters in the other direction. Okata's body poured blood. He could feel his body no more as he drew near death.

Mysterious Man: You should have done what you were told. Now you will die here.

Suddenly a ball of fire struck the mysterious man forcing him to his knee. Taiyo emerged from the dark alley.

Taiyo: I do not know what is happening but I will not allow for you to kill him. Get out of here now.

Mysterious man: You have made a grave mistake boy. You must be a fool to think you can actually defeat me. I will have your head for this.

The mysterious man rushed towards Taiyo lunging his sword towards his heart. Mr. Okata flashed in front of Taiyo pushing him out the way. The man's sword went through Okata's gut. With the last of Okata's strength , he held on to the man's wrist.

Mysterious Man: What are you doing old man? Let go of me!

Mr. Okata: Taiyo now! You have to kill him now, use everything you got into one attack and finish this! I don't have much strength left.

Taiyo looked at this struggle between these two men and found it difficult to choose what he must do.

Mysterious man: This kid could not hope to slay me even if he trained his whole life. Stop wasting time and unhand me you bastard!

Taiyo knew only one spell that was lethal enough to kill the man, but he knew that it might also kill Mr. Okata as well.

Taiyo: Okata, I….. I can do it but I do not wish for you to get hurt.

Mr. Okata: Do not waste our time on me, if he breaks free, then we will both die. You have to make a move now Taiyo, your father is watching you trust me!

Taiyo knew right there what he had to do. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. Taiyo concentrated every drop of rei inside of him and focused it on the man.

Mysterious man: I will not die here!

The man breaks free of Okata's grip and charged towards to Taiyo.

Taiyo: I can do this, I can do this, I CAN DO THIS !

The man stops his charge as he noticed his leg caught fire, then his arm , next his face. His body soon became engulfed into flames.

Mysterious man: Noooooo! How could a boy attain such an elite spell !

The mysterious man burned into ashes in front of Taiyo. Taiyo had never killed before but the thrill from the fight excited him. Okata lay on the street with a pool of blood surrounding him.

Taiyo: Mr. Okata!?

Mr. Okata: Come here….I need you to listen to everything I am about to say before I die.

Taiyo: No! I will not let you die, I have a healing spell.

The desperate Taiyo put his hands together.

Mr. Okata: No stop…save your Rei. It is too late for me Taiyo….I do not have much time left so pay attention.

Mr. Okata pulls Taiyo's lockette out of his pouch and handed it to Taiyo.

Mr. Okata: This lockette is the reason why all of this happening to you. Your father had stolen it from our enemy, the Sector Of Diamonds. After he stole the lockette, he abandoned his sector in fear we would find him and moved here with you. I was originally a spy for the Sector of Diamonds. I was sent here to look for Xomoto The Swift and when I did, I befriended him hiding my true identity. Your father was one of the strongest men alive so I know I could not defeat him and reclaim the lockette back. That was when I decided to poison him….every chance I had, I would infect his food or something in his gin.

Taiyo grew furious inside.

Taiyo: You are the reason why my father had fallen so ill these last few years! How could you do something like that? He trusted you !

Mr. Okata: Yes that was all me…..It was all part of the mission so I had not thought twice about it until….until I became Xomoto's best friend. I had no family of my own but Xomoto and you quickly welcomed me into yours. I never had been so happy than I have been in these last eight years. I was there as Xomoto passed away today. I had confessed everything to him as he took his last breath. Even then , he told me he forgives me and left me one last request…to protect you.

The tears started to pour from Taiyo's face.

Mr. Okata: The plan was to kill you as well but I decided to make my own plan. I faked his suicide and wrote the note so you would forfeit the lockette without struggle. Unfortunately, things do not always go as planned.

Mr. Okata began to cough out blood and his body started shutting down.

Mr. Okata: It…..is so cold….

Taiyo: You have to tell me, you have to tell me what is inside this lockette that is so important that my father paid his life for!

Mr. Okata was falling in and out of consciousness.

Taiyo: Mr. Okata!

Mr. Okata:….Taiyo…there is someone else who could lead you to the truth. You must join Gado Academy and become a gado. That is the only way….the gate will open tomorrow at exactly noon. You must go there.

Taiyo: No…I am not strong enough yet.

Mr. Okata points to Taiyo's heart and gives him one last look before taking his last breath.

Mr. Okata: Thank you Taiyo...I now must join my best friend.

Mr. Okata's eyes shut and he dies on the street. Taiyo takes a moment to process everything that Okata said. He then wipes away his tears and picks up his body; he makes his way home from a horrific night. The next morning , Taiyo buried his Father and Mr. Okata next to each other in his back yard. An accidental smile appears on his face as he thinks of the two in the afterlife drinking gin as they usually would do. Taiyo throws down his shovel and gazed at the giant wall that separated him from the Academy Of Gados.

Taiyo: It should be noon soon…this will be the last time I look at the outside of this wall.

Chapter Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Tattoo

Judge: Has the jury reached a final verdict?

The courtroom grew stale and silent. Eric's friends lowered their heads for one more chance at prayer. This verdict could change the life of young university student Eric Jordan. Before the people in jury could rise , Eric had stood up and interrupted.

Eric: Before you guys try and put niggas in jail, can we please remember girly texted me straight out that she quote "wanted that big chocolate dick"?

Eric's Lawyer: Eric sit down…..

Eric's good friend Ron held in his sneer from Eric's remark. Eric shook his head in unapologetic ignorance. The jury had stopped and looked at each other before the foreman rose to give the verdict.

Foreman: We the jury, find Eric Jordan…innocent.

The relief of Ron caused him to let out a victory howl along with Eric himself.

Eric: Yes!

Eric jumped over his chair to perform a victory dance with Ron. They kicked their feet and jumped up and down with joy.

Ron: Bro you gotta look at her racist ass dad while you hit them folks hahaha

The father of the girl sat behind their lawyer with a clinched fist of rage. He leaned forward to whisper a rude remark in his lawyer's ear.

Eric's lawyer: Eric get back over here, we're not done yet!

Eric: Bro just go wait for me in the car, I'll be out soon.

Eric and Ron exchange their signature coordinated handshake before Eric gestures Ron that he would be out of the courtroom momentarily. Ron exits the building and makes his way to the car before he pulls out a pack of blunts.

Ron to himself: My boy really got out that shit…We gonna have to celebrate

He chuckled to himself as he opened his door and entered his vehicle. About 20 minutes passed before he noticed a vibration in his pocket.

Ron to himself: Oh yea! I should probably post this on Facebook. "They can't hold a real nigga down! #EricAintNoRapist"

Ron laughs softly as he clicks away on his phone. The parking lot soon became desolate as the end of day drew near. The cold air flew through the crack of Ron's window chilling his arms through his hoodie.

Ron to himself: Where is this nigga at? It's getting cold as dick.

Ron peeked his head up as he noticed the girl who accused Eric of rape and her father walking past his car.

Girl's father: Give it to me now !

Girl: Daddy no, just let it go already!

Girl's father: Give me your god damned phone now!

The father rips his daughter's device right from her palms. He then realizes Ron watching him.

Girl's father: Let's go Melena

He pulls on his daughter's coat gesturing her to quickly move as he gives Ron a menacing glare. When they were both out of view, he picked up his phone to call Eric.

Eric: Why are you calling me ?

Eric jumped out in front of the car startling Ron out his wits.

Ron: God dude, quit doing dumb shit like that! Almost caught a jawbreaker.

Eric flicked Ron off as he entered the car.

Ron: Anyways bro, the father seemed pissed.

Eric: I really don't care bro, just take me home so I can sleep all this stress away.

Ron started his engine and pulled off. It was snowing heavily outside. The flakes fell from the sky heavy yet angelic. Eric pulled his phone out to check all his notifications he had missed in the last several hours.

Ron: So what are you tryna do with these ?

Ron grabbed at the pack of blunts he had opened and threw them in Eric's lap.

Eric: Why ask questions you know the answer to? Hand me the cannabis my good man.

Ron waits until he stops at the stop sign to reach under his seat. He pulled a ziplock bag full of marijuana and places it into Eric's hand.

Ron: Take a whiff of that.

Eric slowly unfastens the lock and sticks his nose in the bag. The aroma kicked him the face with vigor. One of Eric's favorite activities is to stimulate his brain by inhaling large doses of THC. He grinned widely at the thought of getting high and ordering a pizza once he returned back home.

Eric: Whewww ! You know just how to cheer me up haha.

Ron: Roll that shit up bro

Eric breaks down the marijuana and begins his process of filling the blunt.

Eric: You got the aux right now ? I'm trying to listen to some King Of Leons…

Ron: King of who nigga ? That's white people shit bro.

Eric: Ron…..?

Ron: What?

Eric: You're white….

The two share a chuckle before Eric passes Ron the blunt. Ron reaches in his pocket for a lighter to ignite the token of friendship. He then fills his lungs with weed before something important crosses his mind.

Ron: So…

Eric: So what?

Ron: How come you never told me what really happened between you and that girl?

Eric: Melena?

Ron starts to cough as he passes the blunt back to Eric.

Ron: Yeah…..did you really do it?

Eric: Are you asking me if I raped that girl?

Ron: I know that you didn't do that, I'm just curious like….what happened?

Eric: Honestly….I never even hit it.

Eric exchanged the blunt back to Ron. The smoke from the blunt started to leave a foggy haze.

Ron: What!? Then what did happen?

Eric: You really wanna know?

Ron: Yes dude, your apartment is five minutes away so hurry up.

Eric started to reminisce the moment he met Melena. It was finals week of the spring semester. The weather was cool and breezy. Eric waited at the bus stop on the corner of the street. He was on his way to the campus library to study for his upcoming exams. He waited for the bus with his headphones in both ears playing hip hop instrumentals and mumbling lyrical chants.

Eric rapping to himself: IF SHE BAD ENOUGH, I AIN'T PULLIN OUT! I GET DONE AND PUT IT ALL IN HER MOUTH !

Eric's mind: Yeah that sounds good, let me put that in my notes and save it for later.

A red sedan pulls up to the bus stop beside Eric. Inside, was a petite brunette with curly hair and brown eyes.

Girl: Heeey!

The girl smiled wide and looked directly at Eric. Eric glanced at the girl momentarily but lowered his head down towards his phone ignoring her.

Girl: What's your name?

Eric looks up at the girl once more and removes his headphones from his ears.

Eric: Are you talking to me?

Girl: Yes haha, what's your name?

Eric: It's Eric, what about you?

Girl: My name's Melena. I just stopped because I thought you were so cute.

The girl's face began to blush as she smiled even more intense. This had not been the first time this has happened to Eric. Women seemed to find him quite attractive.

Eric to himself: So….do she wanna fuck or naw?

Eric starts to smile as he recollected himself.

Eric: You're not too bad yourself.

Melena's face turned completely red.

Melena: Where are you going?

Eric: Right now is finals week so im off to the library to bullshit around

Melena: Oh my god you go to Chicago University!? You must be so smart!

Eric: Nah not really, I'm just the king of bullshit. I know what people like to hear, nothing big.

Melena: Awe! Well take my number, I have to go for now but I want you text me.

Eric gives Melena his phone for her to enter her contact information.

Melena: Okay sexy, better text me.

Melena pulled off down the street and out of view. As Eric told this story to Ron, he forgot something very important.

Eric: Wait Ron!?

The sudden pitch in Eric's tone startled Ron causing him to jump in his seat.

Ron: What , what, what!

Eric:…what….happened…..to the rest of the blunt….

Ron: Wow stop fucking doing that! Almost made crash!

Eric: What happened to the blunt Ron?

Ron: We smoked it all about halfway through your story, now continue.

Eric put his head down in disappointment.

Ron: Are you gonna finish or what?

Eric took a deep breathe and recollected himself.

Eric: So I text the bitch that exact day with all these heart emojis and all dat

Ron: Haha okay sounds good

Eric: Yea and immediately before I could even ask her about her day or where she's from, she's sending videos and pictures of her.

Ron: What type of pictures?

Eric: Bro like…..PICTUREEES

Ron: Oh shit

Eric: She said she wanted my-

Ron interrupted.

Ron: Yea I heard you say it already bro

Eric: oh yea …hehe

Ron: Okay so how did all of this get to court

Eric: Well…. She asked me for a picture of it

Ron: Never send a dick pick to a girl you JUST met. You know that's a rule.

Eric: I knoooow… That's why I got one from google

The two had arrived to their destination. Ron stops the car outside Eric's apartment complex.

Ron: So we googling dicks now?

Eric: You have no idea…I had to probably scroll through a hundred dicks until I found the perfect one.

Ron: I honestly forget how weird you can be….

Eric: Yea so I send her the picture and didn't get a quick reply as usual. Not even 2 hours go by before the cops are knocking on my door.

Ron: THAT'S what happened?

Eric: Yeah bro, probably was her bitch ass dad mad that his daughter like a little chocolate.

They both look at each other and burst into an episode of laughter. Ron's face turned pinkish as his tear ducts grew moist.

Ron: Okay it's official, that was the funniest story ever.

Eric: Yeah it's real funny how I can always tell my kids that their daddy almost went to jail for rape.

Ron: haha! Okay now get the fuck out my car before you make my gut hurt.

Eric smirks at Ron before opening the door and taking a step out.

Eric: Oh wait bro?

Ron: What's up?

Eric reaches in his pocket to return Ron's bag of weed.

Ron: Nah man, that's all you.

Eric's face lit up like a candle.

Eric: My favorite white person, haha.

Eric and Ron give each other their special handshake before Eric makes his way towards his door. As he walked towards his building, his phone vibrated.

Text from Melena: I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I wanna make it up to you. Where are you right now?

The text was shocking to Eric. He hadn't known to feel thrilled or petrified. He decided to text her back.

Eric's message back to Melena: Don't worry about it, I know it was your ugly ass dad making you say that shit. I live in the Park Buildings next to the abandoned pharmacy on 3rd Street, come through *wink face emoji*

Eric called out to Ron before he drove off.

Eric: Rooooooon !

Ron stopped his car and slided his window down.

Ron: You say something!?

Eric: Guess who just hit my phone?

Ron: What?

Eric: Melenaaa!

The distance and harsh wind made it difficult for Ron to perceive Eric's voice.

Ron: Whoooo?

Eric: That girl Melena! I just told you about her?

Ron, still unable to hear through wind shouted.

Ron: BRO I AM TOO HIGH FOR THIS , JUST TEXT ME.

Eric: Whatever man

The winter chills began to bother Eric thus making him scurry in his apartment rapidly. He entered his room throwing his coat on the mattress.

Eric to himself: Might be that time to order this pizza and watch some anime and until Melena comes over.

Eric quickly analyzed his room checking if it was tidy enough for company. Clothes were scattered across the floor and empty potato chip wrappers filled the garbage can to the brim.

Eric: Eh…..oh well

Eric reluctantly pulls his phone out of his pocket to check for any notifications. He then remembered to text Ron about his situation.

Eric message to Ron: That bitch Melena is coming over, she says she wants to make it up to me lmao *winking face emoji* *laughing face emoji*

Eric to himself: This nigga never text back though

Eric carried on to his various social media accounts checking each for notifications until he received a text message.

Melena message to Eric: Almost there

Eric smiled as he thought of all the sexual pleasures he would soon indulge in.

Eric to himself: She gonna be calling ME daddy today

About a mile north was Ron driving through the bliss of the snow. He noticed the phone in his pocket vibrate but ignores it as usual.

Ron to himself: That's prolly Eric's dumb ass. I can barely drive right now, I'll have to get back to that nigga.

Just as Ron drove down the icy street, he notices a red Sedan fly past him heading the opposite way. The person behind the wheel looked familiar to Ron. His mind under the influence of weed made it more complex for Ron to identify the face.

Ron: I know I seen him somewhere…..

Ron pulled over to the nearest sidewalk to recollect his thoughts. Suddenly it all came pouring back into Ron's mind. He remembered the father of the girl who accused Eric of rape had gave him a cynical look earlier that he could not forget.

Ron to himself: Oh shit I better tell Eric who I just seen.

Ron pulled his phone out and saw Eric's previous message.

Eric's message to Ron: That bitch Melena is coming over, she says she wants to make it up to me lmao *winking face emoji* *laughing face emoji*

Ron's whole demeanor had changed. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Ron: OOOOOOHHHHH SHITTTTTTT! I GOTTA CALL THIS NIGGA NOW!

Ron rushed his fingers to Eric's contact to call his phone. He held the phone to his ear ready to warn Eric of his premonition. The phone rang once but paused for a moment. Ron noticed the silence in his phone.

Ron: Hello…Hello?!

Ron took the phone away from his ear to check if Eric had received the call. He tossed his phone towards the back seat as he realized it had ran out of power.

Ron: FUCK!

Ron turned his key to start the engine of his car. He shifted the gear and made a complete u turn towards Eric's apartment in haste. Eric had been laying down when he had received another text from Melena's phone.

Melena's message to Eric: I'm outside, come to the car.

Eric became curious why she wanted him to come to the car instead of her arriving at the door.

Eric to himself: Bitch it is snowing too hard for this shit.

Eric complained as he laced his sneakers. He grabbed his coat from the bed but decided only a hoodie should suffice for his short expedition into the tundra. Eric walked out of the building looking in all directions for Melena. The snow continued to pour down with intensity. He walked a bit further out until he noticed a red sedan parked by the side walk. He quickly scurried to the drivers side with his hands tucked into his hoodie. He glanced inside the vehicle but the car was desolate. At that moment, Eric felt some sort of object pointed on his back.

Man: Don't you turn around or I'll put a hole in you boy

Fear filled the body of Eric. His heartbeat pounded furiously.

Eric: Just chill the fuck out….who are you?!

Man: I'm Melena's "ugly ass daddy". You aint so funny now , huh boy?

The snow had made the perfect camouflage making it nearly impossible for anyone around to see past the blizzard.

Man: Put your hands behind your back now!

Eric released his hands under his hoodie. The man pulled some kind of thread from his pocket and tied Eric's hands together tightly cutting off any blood circulation.

Eric: owww! Not so tight!

Man: Shut the hell up and get in the car.

The man pushed Eric to the side and opened the backseat. He grabbed Eric by the back of the neck and tossed him inside the vehicle. He then, returned behind the wheel and stepped on the gas making a quick getaway.

Eric to himself: I swear to you God…If you get me out of this, I will never fuck with a white girl again.

Eric sat in the backseat as the crazed man drove through the bitter snow.

Eric to himself: Where is he taking me? I can't feel my hands at all anymore….

The heavy downfall made it impossible for Eric to pinpoint a location. He suddenly remembered his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants. He squirmed and wiggled struggling to get it out of his pants. The sudden moving around provoked the man who had been watching Eric through his mirror.

Man: Quit fucking around back there!

Eric: Just let me go, I don't want your daughter!

Man: You wasn't saying that when you sent her that picture nigger. Now shut the fuck up…we're almost there.

The man drove for another 15 minutes until he stopped and parked in front of an empty bridge with construction tape across the entrance. This bridge had seemed familiar to Eric. He remembered watching the construction workers build the railings for the unfinished bridge as he rode past on the bus. The scene was inconveniently desolated with not even a rodent in sight. The unbearable snow cleared out any factor of a witness to aid the desperate Eric who was riddled with what would become of his existence.

Eric: What are we doing here?

The man got out of his car and went back to grab something out of his truck. It was not clear to Eric what was going on until the man swung open the backseat with a shotgun in his hand. Eric's eyes and mouth opened wide in awe. Eric, flustered with emotion jumped back to the other side of the backseat.

Eric: Woah woah woah!

Man: Get the fuck out the car!

Eric hastily slid across the backseat trying to exit the vehicle as the man full of rage held the shotgun toward his head. The man grabbed one of Eric's arms and threw him out of the car.

Man: Start walking to the bridge nigger.

Eric to himself: What in the blue fuck is about to happen? God please don't be what I think…

Eric looked at the bridge as he trudged forward and foreshadowed his untimely death. He began to sob to himself with his head facing the cold snowy ground. The man stood behind him with the gun on his back following him to the bridge.

Man: Don't cry just yet hehe

The man had a sinister smirk across his face. He went in front of Eric to lift the caution tape over their head. They continued to walk on the bridge until the man came to a hault.

Man: This should be good…

Eric to himself: Look Eric, we can get out of this… just think. Maybe I can just outrun him , he is white , he won't be able to catch up…. But we're on a fucking bridge , where could I really go ?

The man jammed the back of the shotgun into Eric's gut forcing him to his knees.

Eric: Urghhh!

He held his stomach in agony trying to collect his wind back. The man grabbed Eric's face and pointed it towards the edge of the bridge.

Man: You see that right there? You're gonna jump off….

Eric's mouth widened with horror. He was in disbelief of the task he is being forced to do.

Eric: Are you crazy my nigga!? I will die!

Man: Better start praying then boy, now get up!

Eric trembled on his knees shaking from the cold and from the fear that indulged his heart. The man gripped his neck and lifted him to his feet.

Eric: YO ! JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!

The man cocked his gun back and tilted it towards the temple of Eric's head.

Man: I saw the god dammed picture! I saw your little dance this morning! First I lost my wife to a spook and now ya'll want my daughter too ! When is it enough ?

The man's anger intensified as he pushed Eric onto the railing of the bridge.

Eric: Look I'm sorry your wife and daughter like us black men but killing me is not going to do anything. It's not my fault!

The man looks at the gun and then looks at Eric. Momentarily, he feels regret….And then thoughts of his wife having sex with a black man flustered through his mind. He flies into a berserk rage.

Man: You have 3 seconds to jump you fucking coon.

Eric knew at that moment there was nothing he could say to settle peace. The man started to count down.

Man: 3!

The man started to aim at Eric.

Man: 2!

Eric had become hysterical. He turned around and looked at the icey lake below as he had began to jump.

Man: 1!

Right before Eric plunged into the icey abyss, Ron's car pulled up with urgency leaving a skid mark through the snowy streets. Ron jumped out of car and ran towards the two.

Eric: Roooon !

Ron: Stop stop stop!

Ron walked up to the scenario with caution. He revealed both of his hands empty to the man as he tried to signal for him to calm down.

Man: Back the hell up. I don't give a hell who you are, this boy was right about to jump!

The man began to aim his gun toward Ron.

Ron: Woah just calm down...I just came to get my friend. We're going to get in my car, and go home. You do the same and nobody will say a word about today.

Man: You can kiss my ass boy. If you don't up and get outta here real soon , there's gonna be two bodies over this bridge today.

Eric: Bro just go. He's not going to listen us. Don't get yourself killed over me.

Ron: Shutup! Shits not gonna go down like this !

The three men stood in impasse on the bridge as the harsh chill of winter baited the darkness of their souls. Eric never thought a situation like this in his life could ever occur. Eric thought to himself if these cruel past few minutes were his last. At that moment , he accepted his fate.

Eric: Hey…sir?

The man turned his head toward Eric.

Man: Are you talking to me?

Eric: Sir what is your name?

Man: What ?

Eric: I would like to know your name Sir? If you're going to kill me, I at least would like to know the name of the man who took my life.

The man seemed confused.

Man: Boy you don't need to know my name where you're going.

As the man was talking to Eric. Ron began to rush towards him.

Eric: Ron NOOO!

BOOOOOOOM!

The man had pulled the trigger by fear. The bullets from the shotgun left Ron on the snowy ground bleeding out lifeless. A pool of blood began to fill the snow around his body. The man hadn't processed what had just happened and neither did Eric.

Eric: Oh my god no…..RONNNNNNN!

Man: I told the little motherfucker, I told him!

The man began to get hysterical pointing the gun back at Eric.

Eric: You fucking redneck bastard! I will kill you!

As soon Eric took a step in the man's direction, another shot was fired. The impact from the bullets sent Eric's body clear off the railing. Eric still remained conscious as he was falling through the air. It had felt like time moved in slow motion as he reached closer to the lake below. His life had flashed between his eyes in that moment. He remembered his family, his affairs with women, his best friend Ron, and all the mistakes he had made throughout his existence. He glanced one more time at the bridge and peeped the head of the man looking over the railing.

Eric to himself: I guess this is it… I'm sorry everybody.

Eric's body had went right through the ice and submerged into the depths of the lake. His hands were still bonded making his death certain. The water was freezing cold and soon it had filled his lungs. He closed his eyes and waited for the afterlife. And that's when it happened…..Eric was suddenly able to breathe. The chilling sensation of the water vanished. His hands were free as he felt a slimy substance covered them. That's when he opened his eyes.

Eric: Huh ?

Eric lied in a pile of garbage in a place that seemed overwhelmingly unfamiliar. The sun was out and there was no snow in sight. It was actually quite humid. He looked toward his right and saw a colossal sized wall that looked like something he would see in a movie. That's when he noticed a boy with curly brown hair and a silver locket around his neck about his age staring at him awkwardly with a baffled expression on his face.

Eric: Who the fuck are you…?

Fin


End file.
